Happy
by Iyosana-Hari
Summary: Butters ends up alone at a Gay Rights convention after loosing Kenny, and finds an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Swearing, implied Boy/boy, gay Butters, and discrimination.

* * *

><p>Sixteen year old Butters had decided to attend a Politics Convention with Kenny. The other boys thought the idea was stupid but Kenny laughed, agreeing to go, saying it would be interesting. It seemed Kenny knew a small detail that Butters didn't: the focus of the convention was Gay Rights. Now he had lost Kenny, and he was not well dressed for such an event. Wearing a turquoise tank, a sky blue jacket, skinny jeans, and two blue Hello Kitty barrettes, those who hadn't guessed he was gay had confused him with a girl or hadn't bothered to notice him. The crowd around him was a sea of strangers, constantly bumping into him as he looked for the hooded boy. He found a face of salvation. The old friend he met at camp.<p>

"Bradley! Hey, Bradley!" Butters quickly made his way through the crowd to his accountabila-buddy , muttering "Excuse me" and "Sorry" the whole way. Once he was behind the boy, he covered the boy's eyes from behind, causing him to shake. "Guess who~!" The older male slightly calmed, realizing the person probably thought they knew each other.

"Um, I think you may have m-mistaken me with someone else…" The boy stated, cursing his luck, figuring some random fag's hands were over his eyes.

"Now, come on, Brad. That's no way to treat your accountabila-buddy!" Bradley's heart froze for a second, somewhat nervous, until calming himself enough to turn and hug the boy. "So, come to hear the debates?"

"Um, a-actually, I'm here with Camp New Grace." The boy said, confused as to why he was ashamed to tell that to the younger blonde.

"Huh? I thought you didn't agree with them neither." The younger blonde was looking somewhat saddened by the other's statement.

"Well, I didn't, but my father did so, here I am." The older blonde smiled sadly.

"Bradley! What are you doing?" A man started walking quickly toward the boys, looking angry. He grabbed Bradley's arm before turning his attention to Butters. "Who do you think you are, you little heathen! Trying to undo all the progress this boy has made! You are sick!"

"What? You can't just go around sayin' stuff like that! And for your information it's okay to be gay!" The younger blonde blurted at the man wearing the New Grace t-shirt.

"Ha! How immoral! Of course it's not okay!" The old man blurted back.

"You say it's not okay to be gay- well, I think you're just evil! You're just a jerk who think you can fix us! Your view is medieval! " Butters yelled at the man.

"The lord says 'thou shall not lie with a man as he would lie with a woman, for it is an abomination!'" The older man piped smugly.

"Two can play at that game… Back then you couldn't 'lie' with someone unless you were married to 'em! So if you 'lied' with anybody else it was an abomination! So that don't mean nothing!" Butters grabbed Bradley's hand he turned starting off before turning to glare at the man. "Fuck you. Fuck you very, very much!" With that Butters walked away, scowling. Bradley followed as he grinned at the other boy, feeling as he did when he had decided to back away from the edge of the bridge he nearly jumped off of as a kid…

…_Happy with himself….And in love._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading! I love Lilly Allen's music and I wouldn't have thought of this if it wasn't for her song "Fuck you."<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonus Chapter part one! (Had to, my friend wanted more Kenny...)

* * *

><p><strong>Bradley Meets Kenny<strong>

Butters continued scowling as he scampered about looking for Kenny absent-mindedly.

"Uh, Butters? What are we doing again?" Bradley asked for the fifth time. Butters sighed.

"Lookin' for Kenny! I can't believe he's been lost for three hours... I hope he didn't die again." Butters answered.

"A-Again?" Bradley's voice cracked. "Butters, m-maybe we should stop. You know, get something to eat?"

"I ain't really hungry." The small blonde answered.

"Your stomach has been growling louder than you the last mile." Butters stopped, looking at Bradley questioningly before hearing a strange growl coming from his stomach. "Fine, we can get a hotdog..."

"Here...?" Bradley asked somewhat questioning how naive Butters was when the boy asked why. He whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Oh~. Okay, let's just get some hamburgers then." Butters suggested glumly. Bradley nodded.

"Don't worry Butters. I'm sure we'll find your friend." Bradley said unsure of his words.

"Yeah, I just hope he's okay." The two sat down and started eating. Then someone had hugged Butters from behind.

"Hey~, Butterscotch." The voice hummed in a voice that wasn't high but not all that low. Bradley turned on the bar stool to see a boy wearing a orange hoodie. "Miss me?"

"Kenny! Where in the world have you been?" Butters exclaimed.

"Mingling. A Gay Rights convention is a surprisingly good place to get laid. I got head from the cutest dude. Then again it coulda been a chick... Either way it was awesome." Kenny smirked, then saw Bradley and gasped. "My oh my! Is little Marjorine on a date?" Kenny laughed tickling the boy.

"K-Kenny!" The laughing boy grabbed the boy's hands stopping him from tickling him. "I told you not to call me that!"

"And I told you to wear a dress again, but you didn't." Kenny smiled. Bradley was red. Somewhat a mix of anger, jealousy, and embarrassment. "So who's the dude?"

"Kenny this is Bradley, Bradley this is my friend Kenny. "

"Nice to meet ya, Brad." Kenny smiled holding out his hand.

"You realize you're going to hell for being gay and a whore, right?" Bradley asked glaring at Kenny.

"I'm going to hell for more than that." Kenny chuckled out.

"Bradley, ya really shouldn't say that to people. It's rude."Butters said sadly.

"Well, Butters, don't let anybody tell ya you've got good taste in guys." Kenny said sitting next to Butters. "How did you guys meet?"

"Well, remember when my Dad sent me to that camp?"

"Real camp or that time he locked you in your basement and said you were at camp because he thought you were a zombie?" Kenny asked patronizing Butters.

"The one from when Cartman tried prankin' me." Butters said, not exactly wanting to say why he was sent to Camp New Grace. "Well, I met Bradley there!"

"Oh, that explains why he's a bit dickish." Kenny said nodding.

"What did you say?" Bradley asked angrily.

"Kenny! Now, ya-you be nice!" Butters said, scolding his friend.

"I thought I was being nice..." Kenny said confused, but trying not to argue. "Sorry, Brad."

"Yeah, whatever..." Bradley muttered, looking away. Who was this jerk to be a- well a jerk!

Kenny saw right through Bradley's actions, and decided to have some fun.

"Butters, I'm bored... Let's just go home or something..." Kenny stood behind Butters, taking his small frame into his arms. "You know, to be alone." Butters turned his head up to look at Kenny confused, and Kenny leaned down, kissing the smaller boy. He leaned away to see a surprised and red Butters, before he felt a fist slam against the side of his face. He knew what a fist to his face felt like. He had received and dealt a number of them.

"_ASSHOLE!" _Bradley huffed, glaring at Kenny who had staggered back.

"Bradley! Why would you do that?" Butters screeched. Bradley blushed.

"_Great going you fucking idiot! Now what are we gonna say!"_ Bradley thought franticly. "I-I..." Bradley stuttered trying to get his head together. But it was too late. Butter's grabbed Kenny and stormed off.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since the convention and Kenny had only seen Butters once since. Butters had been crying in his room- which his father grounded him for, but he let Kenny see him to cheer Butters up. And not only that, his visit mainly consisted of Butters telling him he was "so~ so so~ sorry" about what Bradley had done. So when there was a knock at the door he naturally hoped it was Butters. He opened the door only to see Bradley on the other side, his face a mix of a grimace and a scowl. Kenny stepped back ready for whatever was to come.<p>

"Where does Butters live?" The teen said angrily.

"How the fuck did you find out where_I_live?" Kenny asked shocked.

"I looked for the name Kenneth in the South Park Obituaries and when with the one that was in more than once." Bradley groaned.

"O-kay….." Kenny said drawing out the word. "And why should I tell you where he lives?"

"Because you deserved what you got." Bradley glared as he growled out the words.

"You are really bad at this apologizing thing." Kenny said leaning against the door frame.

"I'm not looking to apologize to you." Bradley said.

"You like him."

"Would that surprise you?"

"No, not really. And just because I deserved it doesn't mean I want you dating Butters." Kenny said nonchalantly.

"You are a bastard, you know that, right?" Bradley sighed annoyed.

"That is true…" Kenny said yawning.

"So, does that mean you'll tell me?" Bradley shot up, hopefully.

"Ha-no. And I still don't have a reason to tell you." Kenny smirked, this was getting fun.

"Listen you," Bradley had grabbed Kenny by the collar of his hoodie. "I am not in the mood for your shit! If you hadn't purposely pissed me off I wouldn't be in the dog house with Butters! So you better think about your health, 'cause if I kill you, you better believe you're gonna stay dead!" Bradley's breathing was heavy and angry. Kenny grinned ear to ear.

"357 Dove street." Bradley started walking away."But~," Bradley froze listening to the other blond. "if he's still crying tomorrow, I'll hunt you down like a filthy dog." Bradley didn't turn, but he could tell by the others malice ridden voice, Kenny was nothing but serious. He continued to go find Butters.


End file.
